Memory Lane
by ShootingStvr
Summary: [TRADUCCIÓN] H/B Oneshot. Botan es despierta (tarde en la noche/temprano por la mañana) por su hija, y no puede evitar encontrarse a sí misma en un paseo por el carril de la memoria. Historia original por Mitsu Flame, todos los créditos para ella.


_**¡Hola!**_

 _Vengo con una nueva obra traducida, esta historia la encontré hace unos años atrás, al igual que Canción de Cuna, diría que son dos historias que significan mucho para mi, así que es un agrado poder compartirlas con ustedes. ¡Espero que sea su agrado! Ya me encuentro trabajando en obras más largas, las cuales me tomaran un poco más de tiempo, además de que la universidad me tiene un poco /bastante/ ocupada, pero sé que valeran totalmente la pena, y sé que les gustarán mucho._

 _Un saludo especial para **Tays1994** , que como le dije a ella, siempre es un agrado y un placer encontrarse a más seguidores de YYH en estos tiempos, motivan para seguir subiendo estas obras. _

_Les pondré las notas de la autora más abajo._

 _ **Pareja:**_ **Hiei | Botan**

 **¡SIGAMOS MANTENIENDO VIVO EL FANDOM!**

* * *

 ** _Notas de la Autora._**

Me inspiré una mañana temprano, viendo a mi madre tomando a mi pequeño hermano recién nacido, y hablándole de cosas que obviamente él no entendía, pero me pareció dulce todo el tiempo. De todos modos, siempre pensé en Botan como una madre amorosa, así que les escribí esta pequeña historia.

"conversaciones"

'pensamientos'

 _escena retrospectiva._

* * *

 _ **M**_ _emory_ _ **L**_ _ane_

Un fuerte gemido rompió el siempre tan bienvenido silencio dentro de la adormilada casa, forzando a la mujer de pelo azul a salir de su caliente y acogedora cama para ir hacia la habitación de al lado. Tropezó hasta llegar al centro del cuarto, aún sin despertar completamente. Suavemente levantó al pequeño ser de la cuna y tomó asiento en la mecedora en una esquina.

"Shh… no queremos despertar a todo el mundo, ¿verdad?", ella susurró al ser que sostenía tan cariñosamente en sus brazos. Camino de puntillas hacia el otro lado de la habitación, la antigua guía espiritual echó un vistazo a la segunda cuna que ahí se encontraba, y miró amorosamente al ser que había en su interior.

"Yuki-kun todavía está durmiendo, Hanabi. Vamos a dejarle descansar, ¿sí?", Botan dijo suavemente a su hija, mientras ajustaba las mantas alrededor de su hijo soñoliento. Después de plantarle un beso sobre sus cabellos de color medianoche, volvió su atención a la mirada hambrienta de su hija, de un color rojo cereza.

Botan río ante el rostro familiar y miró hacia su dormitorio, donde el hombre que inventó esa cara se encontraba hibernando. "Sabes, Hanabi, a veces cuando te miro, todo lo que puedo ver es un mini clon de mi misma", dijo Botan a su hija, "pero cuando haces esa cara, no puedo evitar pensar en lo mucho que te pareces a tu padre."

Por su visible ceño fruncido, era evidente que las memorias remontaron a Botan hacia la primera vez en que puso sus ojos sobre el koorime de fuego.

" _¡Trataré de impedir que se abra, tú ve a darle un puñetazo en los sesos!", Botan gritó hacia Yusuke, quién estaba listo para luchar contra Hiei al segundo en que entraron al almacén. Poniendo las manos sobre la frente de Keiko, Botan estaba tratando de ignorar la pelea, concentrándose en mantener cerrado el ojo que Hiei colocó en Keiko._

" _¡Ah!", Botan exclamó mientras sintió las quemaduras de su magia blanca apagándose, pero no se rindió y continuó, ella no permitiría que Keiko se convirtiera en un sargento sin sentido de Hiei._

 _Hiei, tomando nota del estado debilitado de Botan y de una su exclamación repentina, volvió su atención hacia Yusuke y anunció, "¡En poco tendrás un demonio por novia y a un ayudante muerta!"_

 _Botan, al oír esto, miró directamente al demonio de fuego y enfadada pensó, '¿Oh, sí? Bueno, todavía no estoy muerta, odioso demonio, pero si eso pasa, me aseguraré de llevar tu minúscula persona conmigo.' Terminando sus pensamientos, Botan miró de nuevo al demonio para encontrarse con su mirada centrada únicamente en ella. Notando su enfurecida mirada escarlata dirigida a ella, Botan chilló y miró a la chica que estaba tratando de salvar._

' _¿Por qué está mirándome de esa manera?', Botan se preguntó a si misma, mirando hacia arriba y sintiendo sus mejillas volverse tan rojas como los ojos del demonio que seguían mirándola fijamente. '¿Acaso hablé en voz alta? No, no pude haber hecho eso. No lo hice. Sé que no lo hice. No es como si deseara morir…pero entonces, ¿por qué está mirándome…?'. Los pensamientos de Botan fueron rápidamente interrumpidos por un familiar kitsune, ofreciendo su ayuda. Botan le agradeció rápidamente, volteándose para comprobar si el furioso demonio seguía mirándola. Afortunadamente para ella, Yusuke lo tenía ocupado en su batalla, pero eso no detuvo a Hiei para mirar maliciosamente una última vez a la niñera del detective, dándole un gruñido y una buena visión de sus dos afilados colmillos. Poco sabía ella, Botan comenzó ese día una guerra que duraría por años._

'Si solo hubiera sabido que era telepático', Botan pensó con humor mientras sonreía contenta. Navegando en la oscuridad hacia su habitación, Botan colocó suavemente a su hija en la cama al lado de Hiei, y se dirigió al armario, su cian brillante acariciando la mitad de su espalda con cada paso silencioso que daba.

Buscando dentro del closet, Botan agarró una preciosa prenda de su colgador. Cuando ella estaba a punto de ponérselo, la sostuvo frente a ella, y le echó una larga mirada. "Todavía me asombra…", pensó para sí misma. Se volvió de espaldas al armario y contempló al silencioso koorime, quien no se daba cuenta de las curiosas manos de su hija que jugaban con su cabello. Volviendo su atención a la prenda que tenía en las manos, Botan la miró con una sonrisa de ensueño y suspiró gratamente, "Tan pensativo…"

Después de mirar el tejido, Botan se encontró de nuevo dando un paseo por el carril de la memoria.

 _Día de San Valentín. Botan odiaba las estúpidas vacaciones de humanos, y ahora ver a Yukina abriendo otro regalo de Kuwabara, le hacía odiarlas aún más. "¡Oh, Dios!", Yukina exclamó con su dócil voz, haciendo sonrojar a Kuwabara. "Kazuma, es tan hermoso, ¡gracias!", dijo Yukina, sacando el objeto de la caja cuidadosamente envuelta para mostrarle a la pandilla._

' _Oh, Dios, tiene razón', Botan pensó con asombro, mirando el presente con nostalgia._

 _Era un hermoso pasador, adornado con racimos de perlas con forma de flores, con brillantes esmeraldas que componían los tallos, y el resto estaba cubierto de brillantes resplandores blancos que daban la apariencia de nieve._

' _¿En qué estaba pensando Kuwabara?' Botan pensó para sí misma, '¡Yukina es demasiado modesta y humilde para llevar eso!'. Botan entonces fijó sus ojos en la escena ante ella. Kuwabara tomó el pasador de pelo de la mano abierta de Yukina, cepilló hacia atrás un mechón perdido de la trenza color menta y con mucho cuidado, aseguró el alfiler del pasador. Luego le susurró algo a Yukina, que hizo que su tez de porcelana se volviera escarlata, y con una sonrisa tímida, le dio un beso en la mejilla._

' _Oh, ¿a quién estoy engañando? A Yukina le encanta. Solo estoy siendo odiosa y envidiosa'. Después de observar el dulce y tímido intercambio de besos entre Kuwabara y Yukina, Botan escudriñó la habitación en busca de un hermano sobre protector, esperando poder detener sus planes de matar a Kuwabara. Cuando sus ojos finalmente encuentran al koorime vestido de negro, se sorprendió al ver que Hiei no parecía tener ganas de asesinar, ni tampoco se veía incómodo con lo que acababa de suceder entre su hermana y Kuwabara, lo que Botan vio fue aún más sorprendente, y fue que la atención de Hiei había estado centrada en ella._

 _Botan se sintió como una mosca atrapada a en una tela de araña. Aunque la expresión de Hiei era una de satisfacción, Botan todavía se sentía intimidada y no podía romper el contacto visual. Había admitido desde hacía mucho tiempo que lo encontraba atractivo, pero siempre había tenido tanto miedo de mirarle a los ojos. Después de su primer encuentro, y la maliciosa mirada que él le había dado, Botan se había rehusado a mirarlo de nuevo, por lo que viéndolos ahora, después de todo lo que había pasado era un shock para ella, especialmente ahora que encontraba su mirada rubí hermosa._

' _Ella es feliz', Botan le dijo a Hiei, abriendo una conexión en sus mentes. 'Puedo ver eso', respondió, sin rodeos._

' _Y tú estás bien con eso, y feliz por ella', Botan aseguró casi con orgullo. '…yes…', respondió en un tono casi cansado, y luego agregó, 'pero tú no lo estás'. Botan lanzó un breve y sorprendido jadeo, mirando luego alrededor avergonzadamente asegurándose de que nadie oyera su pequeña exclamación. Nadie lo hizo. '¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Estoy feliz! ¡Feliz por Yukina! Ella merece_ _ **saber**_ _que es amada por al menos_ _ **una**_ _persona. Aunque lo que quiera sea sentir el amor de su hermano. ¿Y quién eres tú para decir que no estoy feliz por ella? He apoyado su relación con Kuwabara mientras tú la condenabas'. Botan replicó, esperando no ofenderlo demasiado._

 _Hiei frunció el ceño. 'Hn… bien, pero no soy yo el que está celosamente de mal humor en la esquina, rebajando el regalo de Yukina porque me hubiese gustado que alguien me obsequiara uno.' Las mejillas de Botan ardían mientras fruncía sus cejas. '¿Cómo te atreves a leer mis pensamientos? Y qué si estoy celosa, al menos lo admito. Tú solo enfocas todo ese odio que tienes hacia Kuwabara por la afección que expresa con_ _ **valentía**_ _a Yukina, porque tú estás demasiado asustado para hacerle saber que la amas. ¡Y no estoy celosa de una pequeña barajita trivial! Lo que Yukina y Kuwabara tienen es amor incondicional por el otro, y creo que sería un cumplido para ellos el estar celosa, además tengo el derecho de estarlo. Yukina acaba de conseguir a un hombre muy cariño, quiero decir, sólo_ _ **mira**_ _lo que él acaba de regalarle, ¡es muy bonito! ¿Sientes que debería disculparme por querer que alguien me cuide como lo hace Kuwabara con Yukina?'. La expresión de Hiei nunca cambió, pero Botan sabía que tenía un punto._

 _Botan no entabló conversación con Hiei en todo lo que restó de su estancia, y se mantuvo a si misma fuera de todas las conversaciones de esa noche hasta que decidió irse temprano, poco después de la salida de Hiei. Después del largo camino a casa de Genkai, Botan se encontró extremadamente cansada, y en su entrada en su habitación se dejó caer en la cama para sumirse en un sueño sin sueños._

 _Botan se despertó a primero hora de la mañana, ante el brumoso sol brillando a través de sus persianas y ante el cartero tonto que cantaba en voz alta. Botan gimió mientras se cubría la cabeza y orejas bajo la manta. 'Espera un momento…', Botan pensó al abrir un ojo, '¿manta?'. Ella miró hacia abajo para ver su manta aún debajo de ella, y no cubriéndola. 'Entonces qué…' La cabeza de Botan emergió lentamente de lo que sea que la estuviera cubriendo y jadeó._

" _¡Oh, Dios!", exclamó mientras sostenía la tela para echarle un vistazo mejor. Botan la miró y no pudo evitar pensar en lo mucho que le recordaba al verano. Era un delgado vestido de kimono de seda. Su color amarillo pálido contrastó grandemente con las mariposas lilas que bailaban con los azules pasteles, rosados y verdes que se arremolinaban juntos y hacían las flores. Botan lanzó sus piernas hacia un lado de la cama y rápidamente se visitó con la bata._

 _Inspeccionandose en el espejo, Botan pensó para si misma que quien quiera que le hubiera comprado este regalo, tenía su pelo y color de ojos, así como el color de su tez en mente. La forma en que su pelo azul se deslizaba contra el amarrillo suave de la bata daba la ilusión de un día de verano cálido, y los pétalos rosados de rosas que coincidían con sus propios ojos de ese mismo suave color, logró que el color melocotón de su cremosa piel se manchara con un resplandor. Estaba asombrada. Pero, ¿quién le habría dado tal regalo?_

 _La pregunta de Botan fue contesta mirando al espejo, ella miró más allá de su propio reflejo, hacia el demonio oscuro que estaba sentado en el alféizar de su ventana, mirándola con la misma expresión de asombro en su mirada color rojo cereza, en donde se vio a si misma. "Hiei…", empezó. No tenía ni idea de que decir. Sólo un agradecimiento, pensó, no sería suficiente. "No me lo agradezcas", dijo simplemente. "Es simplemente un regalo, una disculpa por leer tu mente anoche". Botan se limitó a mirarle con asombro, "Ah… una disculpa… pero, has sido malo conmigo desde el día en que nos conocimos, y… nunca te has disculpado antes… ¿por qué ahora?" Hiei sonrió un poco, "Simplemente llamémoslo una tregua."_

 _Botan le dio a Hiei la sonrisa más grande que le haya dado alguna vez mientras se levantaba y prácticamente flotó hacia él. Sentándose a su lado en el alféizar, Botan volteó su rostro y dio un pequeño beso en su mejilla, para luego proceder a abrazarlo fuertemente. Asombrado por todo esto, Hiei cayó al suelo, llevándose consigo a Botan. Mientras la risa de ella adornaba la habitación, las mejillas de Hiei se volvieron tan rojas que parecían tener el color de sus ojos, "Hnn…" gimió. Y la guerra había terminado._

La atención de Botan fue devuelta al presente por el sonido de su hambrienta e impaciente hija que se quejaba en su cama, esperando por ser alimentada. "¡Gomenasai, Hanabi!", Botan jadeó deslizándose rápidamente en su bata favorita, atando el cinturón descuidadamente. Al acercarse a su hija, miró hacia el koorime todavía dormido. Le dio un beso en la frente, siguiendo con un susurro, "Arigatou, Hiei…", y rápidamente salió de la habitación.

Mientras esperaba que la botella de Hanabi se calentara, Botan tomó asiento frente a su hija, quien estaba segura en su silla alta, y sonrió ante la viva copia del gruñón. Habían transcurrido unos minutos y Botan comenzaba a preocuparse, 'Será mejor que esa botella se caliente rápido…', advirtió mientras miraba la estufa. Volviendo su atención hacia su hija, Botan notó que sus cejas estaban unidas en confusión/ tristeza. Botan conocía esa cara. "¡No, no, no, Hanabi, por favor no llores!", le rogó al bebé en vano al ver como comenzaba el hipo, y como el líquido cristalino, demasiado familiar, se deslizaba por sus rechonchas mejillas, cayendo al suelo con un ruido.

Botan se levantó de un salto y corrió hacia la estufa, decidió que aunque estuviera un poco fría, estaría bien. La mujer de pelo azul se acercó a la histérica bebé, y suavemente puso el biberón en su boca. El silencio había vuelto a reinar en la casa, Botan dio un suspiro de alivio y sonrió a la ahora satisfecha Hanabi. "Sabes, sabía que tú ibas a ser igual de testaruda como Hiei", dijo Botan en voz alta a su feliz hija, mientras se agachaba en el piso de la cocina para recoger cada joya.

"Realmente son hermosas…", pensó Botan mientras recogía una de las lagrimas cristalizadas de su hija, y la sostenía bajo una rayo de luz de luna. Era claro, y tenía solamente un tinte más débil que el amarillo nacarado que pertenecía al color de las propias gemas de Yukina. Pero a diferencia de las gemas de lágrimas puras y ligeras de Hanabi y Yukina, las gemas de Hiei y así como también las de su hijo, tenían una naturaleza más oscura. "La maldición…", se recordó a sí misma Botan, "del niño prohibido…"

Aunque la lágrima gema de Hiei difería de la de Yukina en el color, Botan pensaba que era igual de bella. Botan agarró el collar que adornaba su cuello y lo acercó a su rostro. Deshaciendo el cierre, Botan suspiró mientras contemplaba las tres gemas lagrimales. En el centro, estaba la lágrima gema de Hiei, tenía la misma opalescencia de Yukina, y su color era un rico ónix, la segunda maldición, además del destierro de su lugar de nacimiento, que el único koorime masculino llevaba. Botan volvió su atención a las gemas ligeramente más pequeñas, cuidadosamente colocadas a ambos lados de la de Hiei. La de la derecha, perteneciente a Hanabi, y la de la izquierda, pertenecía a su hijo varón; Yuki.

Botan sonrió al ver la lágrima gema de su hijo, ya que pensaba que representaba el equilibrio perfecto entre una gema de koorime femenina con la de un macho maldito. "El hijo del niño maldito…" La lágrima gema de Yuki era translúcida, como la de su hermana, y su color era un gris polvoriento, casi plateado, con remolinos nacarados blancos y negros que brillaban en su interior. Botan esperaba que al final de la línea genética, las lágrimas gemas nunca dejaran de existir. Al principio Botan pensaba que era una maldición el que las lágrimas de sus hijos se convirtieran en los diamantes más preciosos y valiosos en los tres mundos. Pero después de la explicación de Hiei sobre la importancia de estas gemas, Botan esperaba que permanecieran para siempre en los genes de su familia.

 _Botan yacía en un hospital de mundo humano, completamente agotada después de dar a luz a sus dos hermosos bebés. Miró a su amigo Kurama, a quien Hiei le había dado la instrucción de tenerla bajo vigilancia, mientras él iba tras las enfermeras que salían de la habitación con sus hijos. Botan le dio a Kurama una sonrisa cansada, a lo que este respondió con una risita. "La naturaleza sobre protectora de Hiei nunca deja de sorprenderme", dijo el viejo zorro, sus conocidos ojos esmeralda brillantes de felicidad por sus amigos._

 _Botan descansó bajo el velo de Kurama hasta que Hiei regresó, ante esto el zorro se marchó rápidamente, dejando a los dos a solas._

 _No fue hasta que la puerta se cerró que los ojos de Hiei mostraron una suave mirada hacia ella, en comparación con la indiferencia que sostuvo mientras Kurama estaba en la habitación. Se acercó a la cama en la que descansaba su compañera, y se sentó en el borde de esta, mirando su cara cansada y pálida. Botan le sonrió, diciendo, "Son hermosos, ¿no, Hiei?" Hiei solo mantuvo su cálida mirada rubí hacia ella y lentamente asintió con la cabeza._

" _Tengo un regalo para ti." Anunció después de unos momentos en silencio y cariñosas miradas. "¿Un regalo?", Botan preguntó inocentemente, sus ojos color chicle lo miraron en confusión. Se metió la mano en el bolsillo de la ropa humana que se vio obligado a usar mientras estaba en lugares públicos, y de ahí sacó un pieza de joyería que Botan reconoció inmediatamente._

" _Pero Hiei, eso es…", comenzó Botan, mientras miraba el collar que Hiei tenía frente a ella. Era un collar que ella ya poseía, el cual tenía una lágrima gema de Hiei, un regalo que él le había dado la noche en que se convirtieron en pareja. "¿Cómo…?" Botan se detuvo antes de terminar la frase. Hiei era el demonio más rápido que ella conocía, y un ladrón experimentado; Él podría haberlo tomado fácilmente en cualquier momento. Hiei entonces colocó la pieza de joyería en su mano, y ella notó, que al lado de la lágrima de Hiei, yacían dos más._

" _Hiei, ¿a quienes… pertenecen estás lágrimas?", preguntó preocupada, temía ya saber la respuesta. "Estas… no pueden ser… ¿Hanabi y Yuki?", Botan miró a Hiei, quien simplemente asintió. "¡Oh, Hiei!", Botan exclamó con obvia desesperación, sosteniendo el collar lejos de ella como si significara daño, "¿Qué vamos a hacer?", Botan empezó a sollozar mientras ponía su mano sobre su boca. "¡Hiei, nuestros hijos podrían terminar en manos de alguien como Tarukane! ¡Podrían ser secuestrados como Yukina y torturados por sus gemas lagrimales!" Botan sollozó ante la desgracia de sus hijos._

" _Eso nunca ocurrirá, se te olvida que soy su padre, cariño…Nada malo le ocurrirá a Hanabi ni a Yuki, no mientras yo esté aquí." Hiei habló con una dulce firmeza, mientras se acercaba a Botan y colocaba una mano sobre la suya. "Además", comenzó él, "las lágrimas gema son muy valiosas para los koorimes, después de todo, son la encarnación tangible de su dolor. Y bueno, una lágrima gema es el regalo más grande que un koorime puede dar a alguien, además de su amor", Hiei la miró a los ojos. "Es un acto desinteresado de un koorime que da sus penas, por una larga vida de compañerismo."_

 _Las lágrimas de Botan parpadearon mientras veía a su amante. "Y", agregó Hiei de nuevo señalando el collar que ahora sostenía Botan con mucho más cariño, "Te he salvado las primeras lágrimas de Hanabi y de Yuki." Los ojos rosa de Botan se suavizaron. "¿Son las primeras?", preguntó soñadora. Hiei asintió y la ayudó a ponerse el collar. Botan dio un suspiro de satisfacción, y se hundió nuevamente en sus almohadas, contemplando el mayor regalo que hubiera recibido._

 _Después de unos momentos de silencio, Botan recuperó su somnolencia, y preguntó con un bostezo, "¿Qué pensará el personal del hospital al ver a nuestros bebés llorando diamantes?", Hiei sonrió y señaló ligeramente el centro de su frente, donde su pañuelo de costumbre disfrazaba su Jagan. Botan le dedicó una sonrisa cansada antes de dormirse._

La atención de Botan fue devuelta abruptamente a su hija, que pateaba con frustración ansiosa por liberarse de su silla alta. Colocando el cúmulo de lágrimas gema sobre la mesa, Botan levantó a su hija de la silla, y la sostuvo sobre su cadera, con un brazo alrededor de la pequeña. "Lo siento Hanabi", dijo Botan mientras daba un pequeño beso en su mejilla rechoncha, "he estado en el espacio toda la noche… o mañana, supongo", añadió Botan con humor mientras miraba por la ventana de su cocina para ver el cielo azul, con rosa cálido y un rayado lila, pintado por el sol naciente. Al mirar el reloj, Botan gimió. "¿5:30? Ciertamente tienes unos hábitos alimenticios muy raros, jovencita, creo que será papá el que haga tus comidas de ahora en adelante." Hanabi sólo sonrió a su agotada madre.

Subió las escaleras con cansancio, y se dirigió a la habitación que compartían sus gemelos. Caminando hacia el resplandor naranja de la habitación iluminada por el sol, Botan notó una espalda familiar, acercándose a la cuna que pertenecía a su hijo. Agarrando al pequeño por debajo de las axilas y colocándolo sobre su cadera, Hiei se enfrentó a su recién casada esposa, y alzó las cejas hacia ella. Botan se puso frente a él, sosteniendo a su hija de la misma manera que Hiei lo hacía con Yuki, y les dio una cálida sonrisa

Yuki, notando a su madre, extendió sus brazos tratando de alcanzarla, con una sonrisa emocionada en su rostro. Botan rió por el afecto de su hijo hacia ella, e hizo señas a Hiei para que tomara a Hanabi, mientras ellas sostenía a su hijo. Sosteniendo a la pequeña y caminando hacia su cuna, Hiei la balanceó suavemente y la colocó sobre la suave ropa de la cama, dándole un beso en la cabeza de cabellos azules.

Después de darle a su hijo infinitas cantidades de besos, Botan se devolvió hacia Hiei para darle un beso de 'buenos días', con un toque de 'ven aquí.' Después de besar a su hija una vez más, Botan se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo cuando Hiei le preguntó, "¿Una mañana dura?" Volviéndose hacia Hiei, Botan tomó una imagen mental de la escena ante ella. Hiei sostenía a su hijo mientras se paraba frente a la cuna de su hija, ajustando las mantas alrededor de su forma somnolienta, y fue cuando la miró, con una cara interrogativa y ligeramente preocupado. "No", respondió dulcemente Botan, "sólo una memorable."

* * *

 ** _¡FIN!_**

 _Espero que les haya gustado, ¡si es así, espero sus reviews! Tengan muy buenas noches._


End file.
